


Shot Through the Heart

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, L-Bombs, Passionate, Punishment, Slapping, namecalling, plot heavy, pussy spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: In the myth, Psyche is a beautiful girl who is cursed will somehow never finding anyone to fall in love with her. Eventually, Eros comes down to try to find her a suitable match, but he starts to fall in love with her instead. He convinces her father to let him keep her in a secluded cottage where he forbids her from laying eyes on him. However, she asks him if her sisters can visit and, when he reluctantly agrees,  they all convince her the Eros is a monster and tell her to stab in the night while he's sleeping. The script picks at her failed attempt at doing when Eros is mad, but still willing to forgive her....Well, for a price.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

(Sleepily) Mhmmm. 

*optional clanging sound*

(startled) What? Who is it?

Show yourself. Immediately. 

Do not hide. If you are brave enough to disturb my slumber, then you are brave enough to meet my eyes. 

(taunting) I can see you shaking. Just on the other side of my bed curtain. Afraid now, my dear intruder? Well, it's far too late. Just let me pull it back to see your face. 

*optional curtain moving sound*

I-

Darling, is that you? 

Oh, stop your quivering. I can clearly see that it's you. 

No, there is no denying it, darling. Under different circumstances, I would be delighted to see your beauty again. But I did give you specific instructions never to lay eyes upon me, did I not? 

And you will answer honestly. You *will* face the consequences for this, dear. There will be no getting around that.

You will not tell me to calm down. I have every right to be angry. I told you that you were not to see. I told you that you were not to lay eyes on me. Was that not clear to you? 

Or are you simply like every other mortal I've ever known-think that you might defy the wishes of a god? 

You foolish girl. You ought to have never have crossed me. 

I warned you, didn't I? Maybe not through words, but through my every action. I hid myself from you-only spoke to you in hushed whispers. My form was never fully there. I was mere shadows in the darkness-even in our special moments, even when I teased you. Surely, you must have realized that I was meant to be nothing more to you? Just a memory. Just a half-dream. 

I know that you wished for more, love. I'm not so naive. You pleaded with me nearly every night to get you more. And then, when I wouldn't, you started pleading to see your sisters. For some reason, despite the fact that you ought to have been satisfied with me, you were desperate for the contact that all humans crave.

And you will cease your crying. I gave you what you wanted, didn't I? I knew that I shouldn't have. Those silly girls would only fill your head with nonsense. But I still let you anyway...

(muttering) Because I loved you. 

Yes, I did and I wanted you to be happy. So, I allowed it which I now sincerely regret. 

I will not hear it. I warned you that they would be jealous. I told you that they would try to convince you that I was a monster-some unseen creature intent on taking you against your will. 

I would never. 

Yet you-(darkly) *you*-believed them. Even when you promised me that you wouldn't. You promised me so many times. 

And it was a promise that you broke the first chance that you had. 

Yes. Yes, you did. 

You told me that you trusted me. You told me that I meant more to you than your sisters ever would. Yet those were lies. They were all lies. 

You naive little bitch. I've never harmed a hair on your head. Why would you think that would ever change? And why *didn't* you think that I had a damn good reason why could never set eyes on me? 

Gods and mortals don't mix, dear. By every law of nature, we were never meant to be, yet something drew me to you. The girl who everyone adored yet no one could love. I knew the story before I ever even knew your name. The others sent me on your father's wishes. I was meant to break your curse. 

A duty which, through coming to know you, I saw fit to honor. You were the kind of woman that deserved to be loved. You were kind and gracious and intent on seeing everything good even in the darkness. 

Soon, I could see why they sent me. You were one of the few who could tempt the gods even in your innocence. I couldn't help but want to aid you. So, I set out to find you the perfect match...

But eventually, my heart began to fall instead. I tried to deny it for as long as I could, but in the end, it was impossible. 

Your eyes...

Your smile...

Completely broke me and I could not ignore it any longer. I *needed* to have you. Despite everyone convincing me that we could never be, I refused to take no for an answer. I told myself if I could just get you alone, then you would fall for me as well. 

(whisper) And you did. Once I convinced your father to allow you to stay here, I saw your heart begin to turn. 

I saw that sweet smile escape your lips every time I used the wind to whisper to you. Even though you could not look at me, you still knew me. In your soul, you always knew me, from the gentle warmth in your cheeks to the way that you danced when we were alone. 

You loved me too. 

I know that you wouldn't dare deny it, even now. You love me. 

I wish that were enough.

(darkly) But it means nothing if you refuse to trust it.

It's an old law of the gods, dear. We wish mortals to only want our passion and not our power. I needed to know if you could love me freely and not out of fear that I might harm you. So, I planned to keep myself hidden until I thought that you were ready. 

(angry) But you...

*angry sigh*

If it was just curiosity, then I might be able to forgive you. I could not blame you too much for wanting to know the monster that you came to love. But your crime is far worst...

There is no sense trying to hide that knife. You wanted to kill me and you decided to do it based on nothing but cajoling of your sisters. 

(mocking) Your sisters. The ones who you know perfectly well are jealous. Those ones who tricked you nearly a dozen times in the past. 

Oh, you pathetic creature. You will never learn to put your faith in the right place. 

It should have been with me. It should have always been with me. 

I would have given you all my love, but now you've shown yourself to be unworthy of it. And entirely unworthy of me. 

I ought to show you how much. 

*sigh*

(calmer) But even in my rage, I cannot harm you. My heart still beats for you. In spite of everything, I cannot deny that I love you. Even if, I wish that I didn't. 

And I know that you still love me too. It's in your eyes. I can see the regret even beyond the fear. You wish that you hadn't done it. Whatever the consequences, you wish that you hadn't hurt me. 

(darker) I-I won't thank you for that small favor. Your mistake was still too grave. But you can ease your mind, I will allow too live. Even more, I will offer you a choice. 

If you wish, you may leave this place with retribution. You may walk out that door and never look back. Tell your father and sisters whatever you wish. I will not contact you again. You may live your life without me. 

Of course, you will not find love again. The curse is still upon you. But you may have your freedom and consider it the last gift that I'm willing to give you. 

Or if you are still unwilling to leave my side, then perhaps you might earn my forgiveness instead. Be warned, it will not be given easily nor will it even happen tonight. My darling, you've given yourself quite a debt and it will take a while for you to repay it. 

However, should you wish it, you might earn my love again. There are no guarantees, of course, but if you are dutiful...then perhaps you shall have it. 

*kiss*

It is your choice, dear. Should you take such a risk then your road will not be easy. You will come to know every ounce of my anger and you will suffer greatly. There is no question. 

(whisper) But it is still what you wish, is it not? 

I can see it in your eyes. Your love for me is still too great. 

*kiss*

(calm to angry) And mine might be for you again as well if you can tame it. But for now, you will only have my wrath. 

Oh, and you will think twice about crossing me again. That is, if you're even able to think at all anymore. 

You certainly won't be able to speak anymore. Not once I gag you. 

Yes, now. You will not protest. You will not struggle. Tonight, you are mine do with what I wish. 

If you cannot take it, then you may leave. But you will lose my respect. This is the only way that you can prove your worth. 

So be a good girl and take your punishment well. 

Remember, that gag is there for a reason. I don't want to hear a sound. Not one word of protest. Even if I slap you..

*slap*

Mhmm...Well, has some one finally decide to obey? Then maybe I should slap you harder. 

*slap*

How is that pet? Does the feel good? 

*slap*

No, whimpering. 

*slap*

Not one sound. Not one word. 

*slap*

You will take this like the little slut that you are. 

*slap*

Do you hear me? This is all you deserve. 

*slap*

And I think it's time we do away with these bed curtains, don't you? 

*optional sound of fabric ripping*

Since there is no point in hiding myself from you anymore. And I think that I have a much better use for them..tying you down. 

Get on the bed, you little whore. 

*slap*

Now. 

Arms over your head. I'm going to tie them to the bedpost. And don't you dare whimper. You deserve far worst than this. 

Spread your legs as well. 

Yes, I'm tying them too. You no longer have your freedom. Those legs belong to me and I will treat them however I wish. Just like the rest of you. 

Mhmm..I don't think that you'll be needing this nightgown anymore either. 

*optional sound of fabric ripping*

(mock laughing) Oh, poor dear. I might have choosen a proper outfit if I was going to try to murder someone. 

But unlike you, I'm not foolish...or sensible...or about to suffer so greatly...

*kiss*

I might play your body a bit first, dear. But only because the temption is so great. I see no reason to deny myself what I had craved for so long. 

After all, I haven't done anything wrong. So, why shouldn't I taste these you delicious breast?

*kissing*

No, don't you shiver. This is not for pleasure, slut. This is for my own. 

You may enjoy it now but soon...soon, you will learn any entirely new of pain. 

And I don't think that that I need to remain that needy little cunt that it's mine. 

Mhmm...yes, already wet. It truly doesn't take much does it? You're already so despreate. 

Well, I think I should remind that pathetic cunt who it belongs to. 

*slap* 

Here's a hint. It's mine.

*slap*

And I can slap it as much as I want. 

*slap*

And it will still weep for me.

*slap*

Because despite all of this, you will want it dont you?

*slap*

Even if it hurts, you crave my touch. You desperate needy little thing. 

Despite everything, you still weep for me. 

Your eyes-

*slap*

And that sweet cunt of yours too. 

*slap*

All of it is mine and you are under my control.

*slap*

And you secretly like the pain don't you?

*slap*

Even if it hurts, you want it. 

*slap*

Because you know that you deservse it. 

And I'm going to break you. 

Oh, don't look too excited. You will not have my cock. You haven't earned it. But my fingers...

Well, that's another story. 

Oh, your poor clit is so sore but I doubt that you'll mind if a rub it. 

Yeah, it's supposed to hurt you little slut. That's the point. 

You want it to hurt. You want me to rub your poor swollen clit until it can't take anymore. 

Every little twitch of my palm is painful yet it still leaves you soaked...

And writhing...

And wanting more...

Like the sad little wrench that you are. 

Completely dependent on my fingers.

Wanting to get away, yet needing so much more. 

Well, there is only one way to make the pain stop, dear. 

You'll have to cum for me. 

You'll have to cum all over my fingers. 

Oh, you can't stop it, dear. They will force you. 

You must give in to the pain. 

And you will give in to the pleasure. 

I will not stop. 

You will do as your told. 

Cum for me. 

Now, you will do it now. 

Yes, that's it, you little whore. Let your whole body feel it. You will know nothing else.

You are mine. 

(pause)

Good girl at least you know how to listen. There might be hope for you yet. 

Oh, but we still aren't done, darling. My fingers still won't leave your clit. I don't care how sore you are. You're still mine. 

And I still want it to hurt. So, my fingers won't ease. I'm only going to rub you harder. 

(mocking) Yes, sweetie, I know that the pain is even worse now, but you deserve it.

Don't you? Don't you deserve it? 

Then say 'Yes, sir'. 

Well, if you think so, then I had better move my hand a little faster. I don't think that sweetie little clit is hurting quite enough. 

You need more. I don't want the precious cunt to ever forget your error. 

I want it to throb for me. 

No matter how badly it hurts, I want to cum again for me. 

Do not deny yourself. Your body is already shaking. 

If you give again, the pain will stop once again. 

At least for as long as I decided to make it. 

Or should I leave you here forced to cum over and over until you can't take it anymore. 

Until you're broken and weeping before me. 

Oh, you have better obey me, you little slut. Unless you want your cunt to ache forever. 

Come on, dear. I want your pleasure. Even if I have to force it. 

You will cum for me. You will do it on the count of three. 

If you don't...well, then you might never have my forgiveness. 

Yes, truly. If I were lying, I doubt that you would want to risk finding out. 

You will not squirm. 

You will not protest. 

You will cum for me...

You will cum for me on the count of three...

One...

Two...

Three...

Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. 

(pause)

Good at least we have passed that little test. Mhmm...I shall give you a bit of mercy even if you don't deserve it. I will let your clit rest, and perhaps, even let you rest as well. 

But you will remain tied to that bed. And you will not argue. This is not a suggestion. 

You will remain tied to that bed, and in the morning, Aphrodite will come to collect you. She will set you with certain tasks. They will be unpleasant, but should you complete them, then I might allow you back into my arms once more. 

Until then...Goodnight, my dear girl. Worry not what dawn might bring. It will only make you dread it more. Just close your eyes and save your strength for everything that is to follow. I assure you that you will so desperately need it.


End file.
